Recuérdame Aome
by Yune Hiugurashi
Summary: Era un día normal como cualquier otro para el grupo de inuyasha sin embargo un día llegan a una aldea en la cual deciden descansar pero hay algo raro ahí. Aome pierde la memoria. ¿que hará inuyasha? ¿como le hará para volver a conquistar a aome y evitar que se vaya? Una historia de amor, divertida y con "música". InuxKag MirxSan


Una nueva historia de inuyasha

Capitulo1

(poner en youtube: Shippo's theme)

En el antiguo Japón se encontraba un grupo de personas caminando por el bosque.

-¡Que cansada estoy!-dijo una joven de 15 años de cabellos negros azabache, ojos color chocolate vestida de un uniforme verde típico de marinero y de cara dulce pero cansada.

-Ash! De que te quejas? Tu te puedes subir a esa carroza de acero e ir muy cómoda mientras que nosotros tenemos que caminar-dijo un joven mitad bestia de cabellos plateados con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, metiendo sus manos en las mangas de su traje color rojo.

-¿y no crees que también me cansa tener que sentarme en esa dura silla?- le contestó la chica.

-inuyasha ¿porque no la subes a tu espalda como siempre? Será tu culpa si se le deforman las pompas a Aome.- dijo un pequeño y tierno demonio zorro que también los acompañaba.

-Ahhh! Pero shippo ¿que dices? ¡Eso no es cierto!-se sonrojo la chica.

Una exterminadora de monstruos de cabello suelto lacio café oscuro y ojos igualmente cafés se reía de tal comentario del demonio zorro.

-Esta bien, la cargare hasta que encontremos una aldea para descansar. Sube.-dijo mientras se inclinaba para que la joven se subiera a su espalda.

-y ¿Qué hago con mi bicicleta?-

-descuida yo se la llevare señorita aome.-dijo un hombre de ojos azules cabello negro amarrado con una pequeña colita este hombre era un monje de aspecto inocente pero bien dicen que las apariencias engañan.

-muchas gracias monje miroku-

Miroku.-disculpe usted señorita pero ¿me dejaría subir a su transporte? Siempre he querido subirme a esta cosa extraña.-

-Claro no hay problema-decía la joven en la espalda de el joven mitad bestia.

El grupo ya se había adelantado y el monje todavía no podía subirse sin caerse.

Inuyasha.-¡Vamos miroku! Te vamos a dejar si no te apresuras.

Cuando el peli plateado se voltea para ver al monje, miroku ya estaba en la bicicleta y estaba bajando rápidamente una colina en dirección a ellos.

Miroku.-ahhh! ¡AYUDENME! ¡NO LA PUEDO DETENER!

Rápidamente el grupo se separó para dejar pasar al monje, el cual después de unos segundos cayó de la bicicleta. * o

(Poner en youtube: miroku`s theme)

Una hora después de haber caminado por fin habían encontrado una pequeña aldea en la cual descansarían.

Aome.-¡Mira inuyasha una aldea!

-¡que bien! podemos descansar ahí un momento.-dijo la joven exterminadora.

-si, muero de hambre.-dijo el pequeño zorro.

-Shippo ¿que aome no te había dado un poco de su comida ninja?-dijo la exterminadora.

Shippo.-Pues sí me dio un poco pero ya sabes que aquí ALGUIEN abusivo me lo quito.

Inuyasha.-Ash! Era demasiado para ti, de todos modos no te lo ibas a acabar.

Shippo.-DE TODOS MODOS NO TE PUEDES COMER LO QUE ME DIO AOME!- grito.

Miroku que traía un chipote en la cabeza del golpe que se dio al caerse de la bicicleta dijo -Cálmense muchachos aquí tal vez nos den albergue y mucha comida y no estaría demás unas lindas jovencitas.(^u^)

-¿Hasta cuándo se le quitara lo pervertido excelencia?-dijo la exterminadora.

-Sanguito, mi naturaleza es ser así. Espero que lo comprendas y me aceptes tal y como soy.-al decir esto, el monje ya tenía su mano en la parte trasera de sango.

Sango llena de rabia y un poco sonrojada le suelta una cachetada al monje pervertido, el cual, que además de tener solo un chipote ahora también tenía una marca roja de la mano de sango.

Sango.-Nadie lo aceptará así. Dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

(Poner en youtube: Inuyasha OST2- Miroku´s Bro, Tanuki Hachiemon.)

Aome:-Gracias por habernos dado refugio, señor…

-Daisuke, Fudo Daisuke mucho gusto soy jefe de esta aldea. Siéntanse como en sus casas. Normalmente no recibimos muchos invitados así que me da gusto que hayan encontrado esta aldea- El hombre mostraba una dulce y pequeña sonrisa mientras les preparaba té.

Aome.-Es usted muy amable señor Daisuke.

Miroku.-y la comida aquí es muy buena. (^u^)

Inuyasha dijo con la boca llena.-si muy buena!

Shippo.-si sigues así serás un perro GORDO.

Inuyasha.-Cállate!

Shippo se encontraba llorando y gritando con un chipote en la cabeza.

Aome.- ustedes dos ya compórtense! ABAJO.

Inuyasha.-aaaahggg!

Daisuke.- Déjenme servirles un poco de té. Y después se podrán ir a sus habitaciones que les prepare.

Sango.- muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señor Daisuke.

Daisuke.- no hay de que, después de todo, son mis invitados. Dijo esto mientras servía té en los vasos de todos.

Inuyasha.- (oliendo el té) EEAAGHH! Esto huele horrible!

Aome.- ¡inuyasha! No seas grosero! No huele a nada.

Inuyasha.-claro que si! Huele a azufre.

Miroku.- yo no huelo nada.

Shippo.-yo tampoco, inuyasha no serás tu?

Inuyasha.- cállate Shippo por supuesto que no soy yo!

Miroku.-huela a lo que huela esto sabe delicioso.

Sango le estaba dando un poco también a kirara.

Shippo, Aome, Sango.- si (^u^)

Inuyasha.-ay! Qué asco me dan, con el olor ya ni se antoja probarlo.

Aome.-Inuyasha eres un grosero! ABAJ…

(poner en youtube: inuyasha OST2-inuyasha transformed)

En ese momento los ojos de aome perdieron su brillo e inmediatamente cayó desmayada al suelo.

Inuyasha.-Aome! ¿Qué tienes? ¿te sientes mal?¡Aome!

Miroku.-Señorita aome!

En ese momento sango y kirara también cayeron al suelo.

Miroku.-Sango! Kirara!

Shippo.- Mi cabeza!¡Me duele!-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

Miroku.-Shippo!

Shippo inmediatamente cayó al suelo desmayado.

Inuyasha.-Shippo!

Inuyasha.- miroku no te desmayes resiste.

Miroku.- si lo intentaré aunque ya me empieza a doler la cabeza y creo que…

Miroku cayó al suelo desmayado.

Inuyasha.- miroku! ¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos engendro?

Daisuke.-Perdón, perdónenme por favor.

En ese momento entró una nube de miasma y ahí apareció una figura conocida para inuyasha, era Naraku.

-min 0:49-

Inuyasha.-Naraku! Debí suponerlo. El olor raro de ese té era tuyo verdad?

Naraku.-JAJAJA. Eres muy listo inuyasha pero reaccionas lento. Naraku extendió su mano al señor Daisuke entregándole una pequeña bolsa llena de dinero.

Naraku.- Gracias por el favor joven Daisuke. Dijo mientras mostraba una de sus sonrisas malévolas pero si dejar de ver a inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- Naraku, Porque haces esto, dime que es lo que te propones. Dijo mientras sacaba su espada.

Naraku.- JA! No me hagas reír. ¿acabarás conmigo con esa espada tan inútil?

Inuyasha.-Deja de burlarte! Viento cortante!–inuyasha lanzo un viento cortante hacia Naraku, el cual no le hizo nada porque el muy cobarde tenía un escudo, pero sí destruyo la casa.

Naraku.- JAJAJAJ nos veremos luego inuyasha hoy no se me atoja pelear contigo.- Dijo mientras se elevaba y desaparecía.

Inuyasha.- vuelve cobarde!

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
